Will you wait for me?
by smilingxqueen
Summary: My very first songfic... EmoCloud... Please R & R! I'll be waiting!


Disclaimer: I don't own the Final Fantasy VII characters or this song. I really like this piece and it's perfect for our beloved star-crossed lovers! Enjoy and please review!

Cloud stood among the dozens of flowers that grew on the wide field. The day was dark and cloudy. As if it was going to rain. But he didn't really care. He sadly gazed up at the sky and he held out a hand.

"Aerith…"

Flashbacks of his past flew rampantly in his mind. The Church, the playground, the Cosmo Canyon, the Golden Saucer, the Sleeping Forest and finally… the Forgotten City. A bolt of pain occurred in his chest as the images clearly flashed through his mind. He closed his eyes as he took the pain. Diving him deeper in a whirlpool of guilt and anger.

_I need to talk with you again,  
Why did you go away,  
All our time together, just feels like yesterday.  
_

"I want to meet you, Cloud."

"But I'm here."

"I know, I know. But…"

The light from the fireworks brightened the carriage and Cloud saw the sparkle in Aerith's green eyes as she stared at his steely blue eyes.

"I want to meet… you."

Cloud fell silent, he can't find the perfect words to tell to the beautiful flower girl before him. When he thought and decided, he opened his mouth to speak but the carriage stopped and the ride was over.

_I never thought I'd see,  
a single day without you.  
The things we take for granted we can sometimes lose._

Cloud cursed himself. For being too weak. For being too shallow. He never knew that day would come sooner. The day when she would go away to leave him for eternity. It's all Sephiroth's fault, the man who pierced her heart and his in the process. No, it was all his fault. He was supposed to protect her but she died in his arms without doing anything at all. He didn't even had the chance to avenge her. He just watched as Sephiroth's blade cut through her, he only held her as she fell lifeless in his arms. From that day he has been living in hell. Guilt and anger consumed him like nothing else. But would Aerith want to see him like this? 

_And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again,  
Will I see you again..._

Cause time will pass me by  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I know I'll make it through,  
If you wait for me.  


_And all the tears I cry...  
No matter how I try.  
They'll never bring you home to me,  
Won't you wait for me in heaven.  
_

"Hee, hee!"

"Aerith, what's wrong?"

"Cloud, let's go on a date."

"What?!"

"A D-A-T-E. Don't tell me you've never been on one…"

"Well, not a real one."

"Nope. Just a messed up kid."

Aerith suddenly pushed him from behind towards the door. Cloud's eyes widened.

"H-Hey!"

"Come on Cloud!"

When they went out of the room, he felt something he never felt before. Happiness. Excitement. He was going on a date with Aerith. And he never wanted anything more.

_Do you remember how it was,  
when we never seemed to care.  
The days went by so quickly,_  
_Cos' I thought you'd always be there._

Cloud knelt down being careful not to hurt the flowers. He stared at his hands. Then he felt her cold body being lowered in the lake. He trembled as he reminisced how cold her body felt. He never wanted to leave her there. But… he felt as if she wanted to be there. To be with her ancestors. The Cetra's and their City. The city that brought her to her ruin. He gritted his teeth as the pain returned again.

_And it's hard to let you go,  
Though I know that I must try.  
I feel like I've been cheated,  
Cos we never said goodbye._

A cold wind passed him but he never felt it. He never felt anything. His Mako-infused body was built for much harsher conditions. But why does it hurt now? He felt like going through a hundred battles, incessantly without stopping at all. Cloud took deep breaths as his chest tightened. How does a heart break when it's never there? But… Aerith found his heart. And she held it till the end._  
_

_And if I promise not to feel this pain,  
Will I see you again  
Will I see you again..._

Because time will pass me by  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile  
But I'll know I'll make through  
If you wait for me  
And all the tears I cry…  
No matter how I try  
They'll never bring you home to me  
Won't you wait for me   
In heaven...  


Cloud closed his eyes as he breathed in the sweet perfume of the flowers. He remembered the memories of her. He kept them in his heart for a long time. And he never planned, never wanted to forget them. For long as he lives. He'll never forget. The one he's supposed to protect. That flower girl. His flower girl. Aerith Gainsborough.

_  
Cause I miss you so  
And I need to know  
Will you wait for me..._

The dark clouds slowly dissipated and the first rays of light shone on the man dressed in black. Cloud smiled as a warm breeze passed him by. He sensed her. He always knew that somehow she was with him. Even apart they would seem to be connected in some way he doesn't know how. In his heart, she touched his cold being with her light, like magic. He felt her tenderness, her loving gazes and her heart-warming smiles. He knew she was happy now. He knew she was waiting for him.  
_  
Time will pass me by  
Maybe I'll never learn to smile,  
But I'll know I'll make through,  
If you wait for me…_

"Then… I'll meet you there."


End file.
